A Twist In Love
by AlyAngel
Summary: After a car accident Maya must pray that Miles gets through but can their love survive even if he does?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights go to CapCom

Maya/Miles

I'm a Big the song Music Fav so the song which goes with the story is:

Memories by Within Temptation

* * *

A Twist in Love

MAYA FEY POV

"I find the defendant...Gulity!" the judge slammed his gravel down and our client was dragged off.

Nick banged his hands on the table.

"Your Honor, please I-" he started

"Mr Wright, the trial is over." the judge said

"HE faked evidence there is no way that-" Nick pointed at Edgeworth.

"Mr Wright another word and I'll hold you in contempt!" thundered the judge

Nick looked down but i could see his eyes filled with rage.

I made a move to stop him but..

"Your Honor! you are a fool if you believe the lies that the -"

"Please take Mr Wright away, he's giving me a headache." the judge said before leaving.

"I watched as two guards came over and took Nick away.

Of course he didn't go quietly.

"Edgeworth you bas-" he didn't finish as he was pushed through the door.

Sighing I picked up the papers and put them in the suitcase.

"Maya?" asked a quiet voice

Looking up i saw Edgeworth and immediately looked back down.

By now we were the only two left.

"Yes?" I asked keeping my voice neutral.

"Are you ever going to forgive me?"

I shrugged, making it seem i wasn't bothered

"And so you know that evidence wasn't faked."

"Yeah I know. Nick he's still mad with you."

"I'm sorry." he said.

I slammed the suitcase down.

"Yeah you've said that, but it doesn't change anything!"

"No, but I'm really so-"

"Say sorry again and I'll slap you!"

that may have sounded like an empty threat but the way I was feeling iI wasn't joking.

And Edgeworth knew it

"Do you want a ride home?"

"No."

"But Wright's gone."

I stopped, I'd forgotten that.

"I'll get the bus." I replied.

"Are you joking? Have you seen outside its raining. come on I'll drive." he said

"Fine." I said, following him out to the underground car park.

He started the engine and we set off in silence.

It's trange, just a few months ago we were happy....

Just a few months ago we were in love.

* * *

MILES EDGEWORTH POV

The rain was getting harder and harder

Which I'm thankful for: the tension in the car was too thick to cut with a knife.

I sighed under my breath.

"Maya.." I began

"Yes?" she didn't look at me,

"Can't we start over?" i held my breath.

Maya didn't reply but she looked at me.

"No." she said before turning back round.

Anger rose up in me- I've tried everything- but she never forgave me

"Look I'm trying here Maya. I want us to be friends or at least acquaintances."

"I wanted things too but I never got them."

Her words cut through me.

I slowed the car down as the lights went res and turned to face her.

"Maya please... you have to understand what I did... I still love you and I-"

" If you had ever loved me you wouldn't have done-"

"You know why I did-"

"That's not an excuse, you-"

"Yeah but if you didn't tell Wright then-"

"Don't bring Nick into this, he's got nothing to do with-"

"Yes he does, if he hadn't-" I started

"Then I wouldn't have known you didn't love me!" she finished.

I glared at her but that's when I saw the tears running down her face.

I turned the corner and stopped again, because of the rain there was a traffic jam

I turned back to Maya and wiped the tears away, but left my hand on her cheeck

She took my hand off her face but didn't let go.

"Maya.."

"Miles..." we said at the same time, we laughed nervously.

Looking into her eyes i said,

"Maya Fey, I love y-"

"MILES! LOOK OUT!" she screamed

I turned in time to see two bright lights heading towards us, before i had a chance to understand what was happening

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here's Ch2 =)

please can i get some reviews so I know if this story is any good or not

thank you

* * *

Chapter 2

MAYA FEY POV

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The strange noise woke me up

I opened my eyes slowly and realised I wasn't in my room.

The walls are white and the bed was only a single with uncomfortable sheets.

There was also a strange smell, which reminded me of....

I looked around and saw Nick sitting in a chair sleeping.

"Nick." my voice was a whisper but Nick woke up and came rushing over to me.

"Oh my God. Maya!" he held my hand and I could see tears in his eyes.

"Wha-what happened?"

He didn't reply right away,

"You don't remember?" I stared at him,

"Er.. you and Edgeworth... in his car... there was an..."

The rest of his words were drowned out as I started to remember,

Me and Miles...In his car...arguing...then almost making up...his eyes as he told me he loves me..then the headlights

"We were hit by a..?"

"Car, it ran a light and crashed into you."

"How long have I been here?"

"Three days." there was a pause

"Miles!." I suddenly sat up and only then did I feel pain,

"Where is he? is he ok?" Nick didn't look at me, a felt very sick all of a sudden

"He's... he's in a coma, the Doctors aren't sure if he's going to make it."

His words didn't make sense.

Miles couldn't be... No, it's not possible.

"Where is he?"

"In the hospital." I started to get up but Nick pushed me back firmly.

"No Maya stay here, I'll go and get a doctor we need to make sure you're ok first."

****

"Ah Ms Fey, thank goodness you're OK, I'm Doctor-"

"Where's Miles?" I interrupted.

The Doctor looked confused and quickly looked at his clipboard.

"Ah Mr Edgeworth, yes he's in critical condition and -"

"What room is he in?" the Doctor exchanged glances Nick.

"Please, I have to see him. I need to see him." slowly the Doctor nodded.

****

I held my breath the whole way there, when I was pushed into his room i gasped.

Suprisingly he wasn't covered in bandages as I thought he would be, then I found out he was more damaged on the inside.

There was a lot of tubes in him, and he had cuts all over him.

But the thing that scared me the most is - most people always say if someone's dead or in a coma they look asleep-but I knew he wasn't.

When he slept, he always had a small smile on his face, when I told him about it he grinned and said

"That's because you were next to me." before kissing me sweetly.

But there was no smile and he looked very pale.

I refused to leave the room, nothing they could do would change my mind.

Nick took the doctor to one side and spoke quietly, I didn't hear what he said but it worked.

I was hooked back up to the monitors which would normally scare me but I was with Miles.

I took his hand and said,

"Miles, please don't leave me. I-I-I love you so much Miles." I broke down, when the tears came they wouldn't stop.

I cried for Miles, For Nick, For everyone but mostly I cried for Miles and me.


	3. Chapter 3

ok here's chapter 3!!!

thank you to those who have reviewed this please keep doing so

thanks =)

* * *

MAYA FEY POV

The days blend into each other, I don't do much except watch Miles.

I don't sleep much either, I'm too scared in case he wakes up but unforunately its inevitable.

slowly I drift off and dream of the past, of happier memories.

* * *

MILES EDGEWORTH POV

_"Maya , look forget him, he's an idiot." Wrights attempt at comforting Maya._

_"Yeah come on honey don't worry." said Mia ( or is it pearls?)_

_We were at the Ball held every year near Christmas for lawyers and police._

_I don't usually come, but Maya begged me to and for some reason I couldn't say no._

_She'd been excited about the Ball for weeks since she could come with her...boyfriend_

_However at the last minuet he'd text - yes he didn't even phone- saying he had a 'family emergency'_

_Nobody believed him apart from Maya._

_The music changed from the boring drawl to a slow song._

_After a worrying glance at Maya, Mia dragged Wright off._

_Leaving me and Maya alone._

_Standing up, I cleared my throat and asked,_

_"Maya, would you like to dance?"_

_She looked shocked but nodding she took my hand._

_We slowly started to dance, with every step she seemed happier._

_When the song ended, I was taken back as she threw her arms around me._

_"Thank you, I needed th- Oh no." _

_The colour drained from her face and she curled into me._

_Instinctively I put my arms around her, protecting her._

_I looked over at the door and saw Maya's boyfriend coming in with a blonde 6ft tall girl._

_Anger built up and I gently pulled away from Maya._

_"Wait here." I said before making my way over to him._

_I tapped him on the shoulder but he didn't get a chance to see me as my fist collided with his face sending him to the floor._

_"Some family emergency! You son of a bitch!"I thundered, I wanted to say more but there were too many people watching us._

_I turned in time to see Wright flying over punching the guy, who had been trying to get up._

_"If you know, whats good for you, you'll stay down." Wright growled._

_The boy sneered at him but stayed on the floor._

_I rushed back over to Maya and hugged her again. _

_What was wrong with me? I don't usually hug people._

_"Are you ok?" _

_she didn't answer but stared at him who was still on the floor watching us._

_"Come on." I said leading her onto the balcony._

_"Maya?" I asked._

* * *

MAYA FEY POV

_"Maya?"_

_I was to shocked too speak._

_Jake cancelled on me, so he could take that-that... I could feel my eyes beginning to prickle._

_I looked up at Edgeworth worry all over his face._

_"Thank you." I gushed hugging him._

_He froze for a second, then slowly put his arms around me._

_I felt safe him his arms and held onto him longer than I should have, luckly he didn't seem to mind._

_When I let him go a tear fell._

_He gently wiped it away._

_"No, tears. He doesn't deserve them."_

_"I know, but it's-" I didn't get a chance to finish as his lips were on mine._

_He pulled away, his cheeks red._

_"I'm sorry, I-" I placed a finger on his lips and slowly kissed him._

_He pulled me closer deepening the kiss._

_I never wanted to let go._

* * *

I woke with a start, and quickly looked over at Miles, gentley I stroked his face

"Miles, Thank you." I whisphered.

* * *

There's chapter 3.

please R&R let me know if its good or not

thanks


	4. Chapter 4

hey chapter 4!!

please R&R thank you to those who have; you make me happy =)

* * *

It's been 3 days since I woke up, the doctor says I'm recovering well, but I don't care.

Miles isn't looking good, whenever I ask the Doctors, they look at each other mumble something and then disappear.

I haven't been doing much, but remember......

The First Tme He Told Me He Loves Me;

_We'd been going out a few weeks and as usual on a Wednesday, I'd go over to his house and we would watch a movie._

_Also as usual, we would argue over which movie. Using my wit - and my womanly charm- I got to pick._

_We curled up as the movie started but I didn't notice his hand slide towards the control._

_Suddenly my movie switch to.... law and order. I glared at him and reached for the control which he pulled out the way._

_I jumped at him, and was just about to reach for it when he started to tickle me._

_falling off, I tried to tell him to stop it but I couldn't get me breath._

_Seizing his chance Miles ran for the bedroom._

_I took a few deep breaths before chasing him._

_He tried to tickle me again but I managed to doge him, I knew I was grinning at him like an idiot, however I was having to much fun and e needed to loosen up._

_Who would imagine, Miles Edgeworth running around the house like a child._

_And thats when it got better._

_I pounced again but instead of going for the remote I tickled him._

_He started laughing, he tried to push me away but I shoved him on the bed._

_He made an attempt to get up, however I pounced onto of him and continued to tickle him... the control lay on the floor forgotten._

_Realising he couldn't fight me, Miles started to tickle me again._

_Soon we both were laughing. After a while we fell into a comfortable silence and just looked at each other._

_"I love you." the words were out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying._

_"What?" I stared at him my mouth open. Miles looked shocked too._

_"I..well..I didn'." he stuttered then stopped. He sat up and faced me._

_"Yes, I do mean that. I love you." he held his breath and watched me closely. Slowly I sat up, but didn't look at him._

_I was so scared of being hurt again but did I love him? I smiled, as I already knew the answer to the question._

_"I love you too." there's never been a bigger smile than the one he gave me then before he kissed me._

_That's when I understood what love was, I just wish I knew the heartache it can cause to....._

"Maya?" Nick's voice brought me back to the cold reality.

"Yes?" I looked up at him, he hadn't been sleeping eithere, big circles hung round his eyes.

"I have to go, but I'll be back tomorrow." I nodded as he kissed the top of my head before leaving.

I sighed maybe tomorrow he'd wake up, yes tomorrow would be a good day.

* * *

please R&R please

=)


	5. Chapter 5

here's chapter 5 sorry it took long ot upload computers hate me for some reason :(

anyway.......

* * *

Maya Fey POV

"Ms Fey, Mr Wright may I have a word?" asked the doctor, we followed him out into the hall. The Doctor took a deep breath and said,

"I'm very sorry but it doesn't look good, he not responding to anything and his brain activity is decreasing. It'll take a miracle for him to wake up."

My legs fell from underneath me, luckly Nick caught me. I curled into his chest but i didn't cry, i couldn't. Nick held me for a long time, then he led me into the room.

"I forgive you." I whisphered before kissing his head

* * *

Phoenix Wright POV

In the room, Maya walked over to Edgeworth, she whispered something and kissed his head.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, then slumped into the chair.

I prayed for him. I'm not one who believes in that kind of stuff, but i have been praying a lot lately....it's all i can do.

****

I checked my watch : 11:53pm. I should go.

I stood up to say goodbye and that's when everything went wrong.

Suddenly the room was filled with doctors and nurses, one was pushing me out the room.

I stood outside the door unable to take in what happened, i could see the doctors at work.

I sat outside the door for...well am not sure. I checked my watch, 12:15am. The longest 22 minuets of my life.

Finally a doctor came out.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid...." his words didn't made sense.

"D-d-dead?"

"I'm so sorry, I-"

the rest of his sentences was silenced as my legs gave way and a coat of darkness covered my eyes.

* * *

ok i think the next chapter may be the last one but am not sure, please guys reivew.....hm ok 2 more and i'll put up the next chapter please

aly =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Erm..... Hello *waves* =)**

**Final chapter**

* * *

Phoenix Wright POV

Putting on my black tie, I stared into the mirror.

I shouldn't be doing this…it's wrong.

The numb feeling hasn't left since that….that day.

Eat. Sleep. Work and repeat.

Checking the time, I pulled on my jacket and left the apartment.

****

I am one of the last to arrive and I stayed at the back, praying that there was a mistake or something…anything.

The ceremony began. I didn't hear anything, instead I looked around. Many of my friends-our friends were here. Of course they would be; Gumshoe and Maggey. Lana and Ema Skye and countless others. I looked around searching for a certain face…probably not show yet…too many people.

The coffin was lowered and after a few more prayers - it was finished.

One by one people began to leave. When they saw me a few looked as if they were going to say something to me but decided a soft smile or pat on the shoulder would be better than any words they could say.

Soon I was alone. Walking up to the grave, I stood in front for a few minuets and that's when I collapsed. Falling to the ground, the tears began. Ever since the hospital everything has been bottled up inside and now if was finally out.

I don't know how long I sat there, crying, but I heard someone come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey." came a whisperer hello.

Taking deep breaths, trying to control myself, I slowly stood up.

"I was wondering when you were going to come."

"I was here the whole time, but I didn't want to see anyone." I nodded understanding.

We both stood there, not needing to comfort each other.

"I've tried to phone you, to find out if you were better."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, I just couldn't handle it."

Thinking for a minuet I said,

"I don't blame you. It wasn't your fault."

"It was though." I couldn't say anything, although I wasn't lying before it was still hard.

I looked at the grave taking in the words and a lump caught in my throat.

_Maya Fey_

_1999 - 2024_

_Loving Friend, Sister and Cousin_

_Gone From This World_

_But Never Forgotten In Our Hearts_

"Phoenix. Can-can I have a minuet." He asked.

Nodding I walked away back to the gate, leaving my best friend for the last time.

****

Miles Edgeworth POV

Kneeling down in front of the grave, I lightly traced her name with my fingers.

"Hey, it's me." I could feel the tear coming, taking a deep breath I forced myself to go on.

"I want to thank you. You saved me, you brought me back. I'm so sorry. I should have never -" I couldn't continue the tears were overwhelming.

****

_The alarms were going off and doctors and nurses came rushing in. One escorted Phoenix out._

_Miles Edgeworth's heart began to fail. Doctors barked commands to the nurses and each other_

_Maya cried for Miles begging him to wake up._

_Beep! Beep! Beep! The steady rate of his heart began as the room feel silent._

_Maya rushed forward and held his head in her hands_

"_Miles.." she smiled softly, happy tears falling._

"_Maya." he croaked._

"_I forgive you and I love you." she said then she kissed his forehead._

_His hands wrapped tightly around her._

"_I-I." he tried to speak but couldn't._

"_Shh, I know, I know." she leaned against his head, tracing his lips with her fingers._

"_My Miles." he opened his mouth, he didn't care if it hurt, he had to say it._

"_Maya, I love you." tears ran down her cheeks._

_Then she fell._

_Doctors quickly rushed her to the bed._

_Miles tried to sit up the best he could against the pain._

"_No Pulse." he heard as he watched the frantic doctors rushing to save her._

_When the doctors realised there was no hope left, they called it._

"_Mr Edgeworth, I-"_

****

"Maya what am I to do now? I can't think." he took a breath controlling the tears again.

"I don't know, but you saved me and there must be a reason…right?"

He stood up and from his pocket he pulled out a lily and placed it on the gravestone.

He stood there for hours, talking, crying anything apart from letting go.

It had gotten dark without him knowing.

"Miles?" called Phoenix from behind him.

"Come, lets go." Miles shook his head.

"I- I can't leave her, not after-" Phoenix came up to him and put an arm around.

"You're not." those two words helped Miles understand.

Instead of saying his goodbyes he said,

"See you soon." and allowed Phoenix to lead him away.

The two broken -hearted men left with a bit of hope.

_Gone from this world but never forgotten in our hearts. _

That was their hope.

* * *

**So??? =) R&R please it was a bit hard the end cause i kept making Miles and Nick sound like there were getting together (well you never know.....)** **=P**


End file.
